Tasty
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Acaban de conocerse pero ya ha podido ver mucho más en ella que en cualquier otra persona con la que se haya encontrado hasta ahora. Si ha logrado derrotarla, ¿qué no podrá ser capaz de hacerle? Empezando por hacerla pensar en ella, por eso debe ayudarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Tasty**

Es una experta ladrona buscada por medio mundo y que nunca había sido posible el poder atraparla. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que se encontrase inmovilizada bajo el enorme peso, por no decir trasero, de un, parece ser, compañero de Kim Possible llamado Big Mike? Y, de todos los lugares en donde podía suceder, tenía que ser en el Bueno Nacho cuando el insecto robot que Kim lleva agarrado a la nariz le va a explotar.

_Esto es demasiado absurdo._

Entonces quién dio un paso al frente para salvar la situación, y sus vidas de paso, fue el ayudante, compañero y amigo de Kim Possible, _el bufón_, con la ayuda de Wade quien encontró la manera de detener la bomba el tiempo suficiente para poder quitarle el explosivo sin que este explotase.

Salsa diablo.

Shego vio desde su privilegiado posición, aunque vergonzosa, como Ron inclinó hacia atrás a Kim, con la típica postura del galán de telenovelas a punto de besar a su amada, o a la chica que se le hubiera cruzado por delante, mientras dejaba caer un hilo de aquella salsa picante justo sobre el explosivo que había en la parte superior del insecto mecánico. Solamente faltaban unos escasos centímetros que debían de ser superados bajo un estricto silencio para no perturbar a…

—¡SHEGO!— gritó Drakken de improviso sobresaltando a todos los allí presentes—. ¡¿Dónde está _mi_ invento?

Para desgracia de todos los presentes, vieron como Ron apretó el sobre de la salsa de manera que salpicó todo el rostro de Kim evitando, como no podía ser de otra manera, el punto exacto donde se necesitaba realmente, justo sobre el explosivo.

—¡No fue mi culpa!— se defendió Ron totalmente histérico señalando para Drakken que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas en su hovercraft volador—. Fue por su culpa, al asustarme con su grito, y de ella, por haberla tenido que llamar a base de gritos— añadió señalando también a Shego.

Los pitidos que anunciaban la inminente explosión fueron sucediéndose con un menor espacio de tiempo entre ellos.

—Ni penséis que vaya a morir aquí, y de esta manera— dijo Shego antes de clavarle sus garras en el trasero de Big Mike que, con un grito de dolor, saltó de encima de la pelinegro—. Nunca se debe dejar a un aficionado hacer el trabajo de un profesional. Ven aquí, princess.

—¿Sheg…?

La voz de Kim se vio interrumpida cuando, con un sutil movimiento, Shego la agarró por la cintura y la volvió a colocar en la misma postura en la que Ron la había puesto previamente pero teniendo, ahora, a Shego sobre ella.

—¡KP!

Ron, al ver a su mejor amiga en brazos de la peligrosa y letal Shego, se lanzó al rescate, olvidándose del asunto de la bomba a punto de arrancarle el rostro de Kim. Por suerte que Shego no tenía que esforzarse mucho para quitárselo de encima.

—No molestes, bufón— le dijo conectándole una patada en pleno pecho que lo envió contra el mostrador—. Y tú estate quietecita, Kimmie.

Sabía que, si la bomba llegase a explotar, Shego también se vería afectada, o sea que moriría como el resto de los presentes, pero eso no la tranquilizaba mucho al ver como la mano derecha de Shego se iluminó con aquella flameante energía verde. Sobre todo con aquel índice brillante acercándose hacia su rostro. _No big, no big, no big_, pero si lo había y el repetírselo no cambiaba nada por lo que, en vez de estar mirando para aquella peligrosa y letal energía, Kim centró su atención en algo que pudiera tranquilizarla y que dejase de pensar en una probable inminente y rápida muerte.

Su mirada eligió los ojos de Shego. Unos ojos verdes, como los suyos, pero que poseían un brillo particular, y no debido al reflejo de aquella energía. Se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que, a pesar de la delicada situación en la que se encontraban, en aquellos ojos podía verse una absoluta calma y tranquilidad. Un remanso de paz que atrapó al instante a Kim de manera que ni se enteró cuando Shego acercó su índice lo suficiente sobre el explosivo para que, únicamente con la energía que palpitaba a su alrededor del dedo, hubiera desconectado, momentáneamente, la cuenta atrás.

Tampoco vio como Shego abrió su mano, separando sus dedos y doblándolos como una garra, para dirigir la energía que fluía por ellos hacia las patitas del insecto explosivo que lo mantenían sujeto a la nariz de Kim.

Eso si, la magia desapareció al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el fulgor verde de la energía de Shego abandonando su mano.

—¿Preguntaba por esto Dr. D?— dijo Shego lanzándole el insecto mecánico hacia Drakken que lo agarró con una expresión de júbilo y victoria en su rostro.

—Si, al fin de nuevo en mis manos— Drakken puso en marcha su nave para alejarse de allí cuanto antes—. ¿Me echaste de menos? Yo si que lo hice…

Entonces el mecanismo temporizador de la bomba volvió a conectarse interrumpiendo el absurdo monólogo de Drakken.

Todo el mundo estaba escudándose de la inminente explosión de manera que pasaron por alto la interactuación entre Kim y Shego. Algo por lo que daría gracias Kim porque no sabría cómo responder a posibles preguntas al respecto.

—Ha sido interesante conocerte, Kimmie— le dijo Shego antes de usar su lengua para lamerle la salsa que Kim tenía en la punta de su nariz al tiempo que cerraba sus labios sobre ella—. Un placer.

Ese fue el momento elegido por el explosivo para terminar por detonar sobre ellos haciendo que toda la escena se iluminara de una manera única e irrepetible. Un momento que quedaría grabado en la memoria de todos los presentes pero que, para Kim, tendría un significado propio.

Kim sintió sus mejillas encenderse cuando sintió los labios de Shego posándose sobre los suyos. Mentiría si no dijese que fue una sorpresa el recibir aquel beso, y más viniendo de quien era su enemiga, pero mucho más fue el que lo hubiera disfrutado tanto y que sus labios respondieran inmediatamente ante tan delicado contacto. Por suerte para ella, el rubor resultante ante aquella acción por parte de Shego, quedó oculta bajo la salsa diablo que cubría gran parte de su rostro. Cuando sus cuerpos se separaron pudo notar como su ausencia provocó un imperceptible movimiento por parte de su cuerpo en querer seguir al de Shego.

—Nos veremos pronto, princess.

Shego saltó al agujero que había en el techo del Bueno Nacho y desde ahí, con otro más potente, agarró a Draken, que se había arrojado de su nave antes de la explosión, y aterrizó justo al lado del coche de Mr. Barkin. Metiendo a Drakken en el lado del copiloto, por la ventanilla abierta y sin ninguna muestra de respeto, más si contamos que quedó atascado con medio cuerpo fuera, Shego se colocó ante el volante y pronto se alejó de las cercanías del Bueno Nacho de camino a la nueva guarida.

Una vez todo parecía estar en orden, y no había ningún tipo de peligro inminente, Ron corrió hasta dónde se encontraba Kim, de pie en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, para ver si se encontraba bien.

—¿KP? Oi, KP, ¿estás bien? ¡Oh, no! ¡Tu cara! Hay que llevarte urgentemente al hospital— gritaba Ron todo alterado al ver el rostro _ensangrentado_ de Kim.

Rufus observó minuciosamente para el rostro de Kim para saltar del hombro de Ron al de la pelirroja donde pudo inspeccionar con más cuidado aquella _sangre_. Cuando su nariz captó aquel familiar olor, Rufus cogió una muestra con la pata que saboreó con gran placer.

—¿Rufus?

—_Yummy._

—Oh, ¿salsa diablo?— recordó Ron sintiendo como un enorme peso desaparecía de sus hombros.

—_Uh huh, uh huh._

—Sabe bien— dijo Kim mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios inmersa en su reciente recuerdo—. Muy bien.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**END  
**— — — — — — — — — —

Primer capítulo de **Kim Possible**, "_Tick, tick, tick_" y primera versión de un final más apropiado para los estándares del **K**_i_**G**_o_.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tasty**

No se trataba, para nada, que la mayor parte del tiempo estuviera pensando en ella, o en el beso que le había dado. En verdad, porque no había sido un beso propiamente dicho si no, como decidió tras varias horas tratando de desentrañar esa acción por su parte, su manera de desconcertarla.

Eso mismo. Estuvo leyendo sobre el tema de la relación entre los enemigos y Némesis y el héroe de turno, en este caso la heroína encarnada por ella misma, Kim Possible. Si algo se podía sacar de toda la lectura realizada es que sus enemigos siempre tratarán de debilitarla usando todas las maneras posibles en la que, una de ellas, es la de confundirla mediante un acercamiento demasiado íntimo y nada apropiado para dos enemigos.

Si, esto fue lo que sacó en claro durante su investigación. Pero también que, luego de estar pensando durante horas acerca de Shego, y a pesar de que se trataba de una criminal buscada internacionalmente, no podía negarle el hecho de poseer unos labios suaves, cálidos y agradables de besar.

_¡No! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, digo, pensando, Kim? Tal vez lo fueran pero para besarme no para besarlos porque tú no la besaste si no que fue ella quién te besó a ti. Nosotras somos totalmente inocentes al respecto… y, una sencilla pregunta si no te es mucha molestia, Kim. ¡¿Desde cuándo somos dos aquí dentro? Hey, a mí no me mires porque has empezado tú a hablar conmigo… bueno, contigo… tienes razón, esto es bastante confuso._

—Oi, Kimmie. Si te es mucha molestia el prestar atención a los entrenamientos pues vete, no sé, a la biblioteca a pensar que yo puedo encargarme de ellos sin problema.

Cierto, no estaba en su cuarto. Ni siquiera en el Bueno Nacho, si no que estaba en el gimnasio del instituto en plena práctica de animadoras. Vale, eso explicaba porque sentía sus piernas tan frescas y libres. Es lo que tiene el uniforme de animadora.

—No te preocupes, Bonnie. Puedo encargarme del entrenamiento sin problemas y sólo espero que _tú_ seas capaz de seguirlo— haber si con esto bajo su nivel de bitchery que a estas horas aún era algo temprano para tener que soportarla—. Vamos por la última rutina y empalmamos con el final.

Por lo menos podía admitir, aunque no lo haría porque, ¿y por qué debería?, que Bonnie sabía actuar de manera profesional cuando se trataba de realizar las rutinas, por mucho que le gustaría ser ella la capitana del grupo.

Una vez dio comienzo la música de la rutina en concreto a practicar, Kim dejó atrás toda preocupación sobre una reciente enemiga sexy y sus deliciosos labios que se sentían tan bien al ser besados. No, en estos momentos su mente estaba más allá de dichos pensamientos y solamente se dedicaba a completar de manera más que satisfactoria la rutina y el final del ejercicio para dejarle claro a Bonnie quién era aquí la capitana.

Cuando la música finalizó, Kim se encontraba en lo alto de la torre con sus brazos estirados al cielo y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras dos compañeras, Tara y Jessica, le sujetaban sus piernas abiertas en un perfecto spagat. Fue entonces cuándo sonó un silbido tan insinuante que incluso logró hacerla ruborizar con solo escucharlo.

—¡Veo Hollywood!

Aquella voz logró paralizarla. Por supuesto que la conocía, aunque apenas la escuchó por primera vez hace unos días. Claro que mantuvieron una conversación poco habitual que sirvió para que se le quedara grabada. Eso y porque se trataba de la persona que la había besado.

Kim buscó con su mirada el origen de aquella voz. Con igual ganas de comprobar que se trataba de ella como de que no fuera así. Por supuesto que, al final, si que se trataba de ella.

Shego.

Se encontraba sentada, o más bien tumbada, en las gradas. Claro que lo hacía boca abajo y con su atención, aparentemente, fija en Kim o, más en concreto…

Kim bajó las manos lo más rápido que pudo para cubrirse con sus pompones, lo que seguía siendo una imagen de lo más sugerente, y así evitar que Shego pudiera ver su ropa interior. Porque estaba claro que ahí era dónde se encontraba interesada la mirada de su enemiga. Y debía repetirse más a menudo el que se trataba de su enemiga para que esos pensamientos tan confusos dejaran de atosigarla a todo rato.

No era algo que se viera todos los días y por eso mismo Shego disfrutó mucho al ver como la torre de animadoras se venía al suelo. Si, si no fuera porque sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba, y sin nada que ver con sus poderes, Shego habría pensado que debía encontrarse en un sueño. Uno muy interesante y agradable pero un sueño al fin y al cabo. Algo que apoyaba la teoría del sueño era el hecho de que Kim hubiera rodado por encima de sus compañeras hasta quedar sobre una de ellas de manera que sus piernas abiertas le ofrecían un primer plano de sus bragas. El hecho de que la escueta falda del uniforme se le hubiera quedado levantada también ayudaba.

_Tal vez debería ir a meterle mano_, se dijo Shego bajando al parqué antes de darse cuenta de su lapsus, _digo, a ofrecerle una mano. Ya sabes, para ayudarla a levantarse._

Kim se agarró la cabeza tratando de sacudirse el dolor incesante que se había apoderado de ella. Entonces escuchó lo que solamente podían ser pasos y al alzar la vista vio dos cosas al mismo tiempo. A Shego acercándose y el estado en el que se encontraba, desparramada sobre sus compañeras y con las bragas al aire.

No sería una apuesta perdida decir que vio cierta resignación en el pálido rostro de Shego en el momento en que se bajó la falda y, quitándose de encima de sus compañeras, finalmente pudo ponerse en pie.

—¿Estás bien, princess? Te has dado un buen golpe _ahí atrás_— si Shego se refería a antes o al lugar dónde se golpeó, era difícil de adivinar porque la manera de hablar de la ladrona siempre resultaba bastante insinuante—. Tal vez te vendría bien un suave masaje en la zona.

Vale, eso superó la insinuación por kilómetros.

—Se supone que aquí estamos tratando de entrenar, Kimmie— Bonnie volvió al ataque—. Primero de dedicas a fantasear y ahora te traes a la novia al entrenamiento.

Kim sintió como su rubor iba en aumento según como los cuchicheos de sus compañeras se tornaban más escandalosos. ¿Y por qué no negó al instante la errónea identificación de Shego como su novia? Porque no lo era.

—Deberías tener más cuidado con tus celos, girlie. No es culpa de Pumpkin que tenga buen gusto— si las palabras de Shego no fueran suficiente, las remató agarrándose a la cintura de Kim, por detrás, atrapándola de manera que no pudiera soltarse sin montar una escena.

La cara de Bonnie era todo un poema, trágico, y parecía que le costaba algo el respirar. Kim no sabía cómo reaccionar y Shego, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja, parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

—¡Yo no tengo celos! Y menos de Possible— ¿y adónde fue a parar el Kimmie habitual de Bonnie?— y la freaky de su novia— que Kim seguía sin negar—. Para que lo sepas, estoy saliendo con Brick. El quarterback, para que lo sepas.

Para sorpresa de Bonnie, Shego empezó a reírse a su costa.

—En serio— logró decir entre sus risas—, no podías ser más esteriotipada ni haciéndolo a propósito. La animadora y el quarterback. Y uno que se llama Brick.

Con esto volvió a romper a carcajada limpia que terminó por humillar a Bonnie que se marchó del gimnasio pisando fuerte. El resto de las chicas miraron para Kim buscando lo que hacer ahora que una de ellas abandonó el entrenamiento.

—Supongo que podemos dejarlo por hoy— se disculpó Kim de la manera más inocente posible sin usar su Puppy dog pout.

Kim las vio marchar con una, esperando que no tan obvia, sonrisa forzada en su rostro hasta que se quedó sola en el gimnasio.

—Y ahora qué me tienes asolas, ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo, princess?

Error. No estaba sola si no que estaba asolas con Shego. ¿Cómo podía ser que no se percatara de ello si aún se encontraba abrazada a su cintura y con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro?

Podía ser qué se sintiera tan a gusto que se le hubiera pasado. Si es que algo así fuera posible. Claro que, para una Possible…

—Mira Shego…

Lo que tuviera pensado para decirle se le quedó olvidado en el momento que, al girar la cabeza en dirección de Shego, esta la silenció cubriendo sus sonrosados labios con los suyos verde oscuro.

Y el Mundo dejó de girar a su alrededor. Bueno, en verdad sería de existir porque girar si que sentía como giraba y totalmente sin control cuando el beso se tornó más profundo hasta el punto de lograr sacarle un gemido que se ahogó en la boca de Shego.

Claro que el Mundo regresó a sus vidas cuando necesitaron recuperar el aliento. Kim, además, también recuperó su cordura. Aunque no hasta después de ruborizarse como nunca antes en toda su vida al mirar para el rostro de la persona que la había besado, y con la que había disfrutado besándose, y que le producía un extraño vuelco en su corazón. Eso hasta que recordó que se trataba de una criminal buscada en once países, seguramente en más desde entonces.

Ladrona profesional. Sería demasiado cursi el decir que tenía la sensación de que le había robado el corazón. Si, seguramente.

—¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo, Shego?— le preguntó con un tono que esperaba sonase intimidante, pero no de una manera maternal porque eso haría todo esto aún más extraño de lo que ya lo era.

—¿Besándote, pumpkin? O, por lo menos, lo hacía hasta que te ha dado este pronto autoritario que, si te digo la verdad— Shego entrecerró los ojos mientras sus dedos acariciaban la cintura de la minifalda del uniforme de cheerleader—, me gusta como te sienta, kimmie.

Kim le dio una palmada a esa juguetona mano para quitársela de encima, al tiempo que sus mejillas trataban de alcanzar la tonalidad de su cabello.

—No, nada de besos— dijo mirando a todos lados como si pensase que todo el instituto, si no toda la ciudad, pudiera aparecer de pronto. Si no fuera por la oferta de todo lo que puede comer que había esta tarde durante un par de horas, las del entrenamiento de animador, que había en el Bueno Nacho, estaba más que segura de que Ron y Rufus estarían aquí ahora mismo—. Me refiero a qué has venido aquí, Shego. Ya sabes. Tú ladrona, yo héroe que lucha contigo y te envía a prisión. ¿Dónde ves en ese esquema que aparezcas en mi entrenamiento de animadora y digas que eres mi novia y me beses… otra vez?— añadió al final en voz baja.

—Bueno, me gusta como a cualquiera un poco de lucha entre los poderes tácitos que mantienen el equilibrio del Universo pero no vine aquí por motivos profesionales si no personales, princess. Y que conste que yo no he sido quién me nombró como tu novia si no que no lo he negado— apuntilló Shego de manera despreocupada—. Claro que tampoco lo has hecho tú, por mucho que ahora estés montando una escena por ello.

Ruborizada, y pillada en una obviedad, Kim no pudo seguir mirándole a la cara a Shego. Lamentablemente para ella, esto no la hacía si no más adorable, y deseable, a ojos de la muchacha de verde personalidad.

—¿A qué has venido?— repitió Kim su pregunta.

—Es culpa tuya el que esté aquí, kimmie— le dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

—¿Mía?— la sorpresa fue tal que volvió a mirar para Shego sin ruborizarse—. ¿Y cómo has llegado a la conclusión de que es culpa mía?

Shego sonrió muy tranquila sabiéndose controladora de la situación, y teniendo la respuesta correcta a dicha pregunta.

—Bueno, has sido tú quién se enfrentó conmigo llevando ese sugerente uniforme de cheerleader, princess. Tengo la impresión de que me has forjado un fetiche y, ahora que te he vuelto a tener delante llevándolo, y haciendo tan buen uso de él, soy capaz de admitir que me pones muy caliente con tu uniforme— un brillo malicioso pudo verse en los ojos esmeralda de Shego—. Y ya sabes lo caliente que puedo llegar a ser.

Kim no estaba completamente segura de si le estaba hablando del plasma verde que sabe que puede usar o, en cambio, de una calentura más íntima y personal. Tal vez una como la que ella misma sentía cerca de Shego. No quedaba ninguna duda, debía poner distancia entre las dos y cuánto antes mejor.

—Mira, Shego. Entre nosotras no…

Y de pronto Kim ya no pudo retroceder más al chocar contra la pared del gimnasio. Lo que la hizo preguntarse de dónde había salido dicha pared y cuándo se había puesto a retroceder. Antes de poder intentar recuperar la voz, Shego colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Kim.

_¡Holy crap! Atrapada._

¿Desde cuándo decía 'Holy crap'? No había ninguna duda de que Shego no era una buena influencia para ella pero, con su rostro tan cerca del suyo, permitiéndole observar con gran detenimiento sus profundos ojos esmeralda, tan parecidos a los suyos pero con un brillo único que los hacía más intentos, Kim ya no era capaz de recordar el por qué alguien como Shego pudiera ser mala influencia para ella o para cualquier otra persona.

Cuando sus labios se fundieron en un dulce beso solamente pensaba en sentirla porque Shego no podía ser para nadie más que para ella, de la misma manera en que no podía pensar en nadie más para Shego que si misma.

¿Cómo podía ser que algo que se sentía tan bien pudiera estar mal?

No tenía lógica ni sentido.

Tal vez por eso se le llama **Amor**.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

En un principio esto solamente se trataba de un one-shot, como dejé claro en el anterior ¿capítulo? Pero, a pesar de solamente recibir un **Review** de mi estimado Lector No.1, al final, alguien más me dejó un **Review**. Lo que me alegró bastante debido a que no parece haber demanda de fics de Kim Possible, o por lo menos los pocos que los leen se quedan solamente leyéndolos.

Brishelle me sorprendió porque tuvo que llevarse el fic a su idioma para poder leerlo y comprenderlo. Claro que lo remató pidiendo que siguiera la historia… cuando se trataba de un one-shot.

Pues bueno, aquí le dejo una continuación que espero también le guste.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

También agradecer a **Bone Structure** por poner la historia en **Favoritos**.

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tasty**

Kim se encontraba en una situación en la que nunca pensó que podría acabar encontrándose y, a pesar del constante recordatorio de que "todo es posible para un Possible", en esta ocasión no estaba tan segura de ello.

¿Cómo es que había acabado siendo el objeto de un interés— ¿físico, romántico, amoroso?— por parte de quién se suponía era su enemiga? Si, enemiga. Algo que, no tan en el fondo, era de agradecer porque estaba segura que, de haber sido Drakken quien estuviera tras ella, y no en el sentido de querer eliminarla para que no se pueda entrometer en sus planes, estaba segura que, en estos momentos, estaría ocupando una cama en el hospital dónde trabaja su madre.

O en el ala de psiquiatría.

No es que no estuviera halagada por el interés mostrado, cómo no hacerlo con alguien como ella. Joven pero con una atractiva madurez, sin olvidar ese cuerpo con tan interesantes curvas y la manera en que le habla, esos pet names por su parte…

_Get a grip, Kim! Se supone que estás tratando de buscar una respuesta para encontrar una salida a esta situación. No viendo si, realmente, pudiera existir una relación, digo, situación… crap! Ni siquiera cerca y sigue siendo capaz de alterarme._

Por eso mismo le vino como anillo al dedo esta competición de animadoras. Podría aparcar todo el tema en el que se encuentra metida con ella durante unos cuantos días en que su mente estará ocupada en otros asuntos. _Sabía que para algo debía ser de utilidad Bonnie_, pensó viendo a su compañera, pero enemiga, a un par de asientos de distancia.

Si, podría borrar de su cabeza todo lo que pudiera estar relacionado con ella.

_Mientras dejes de pensar en que la mayor parte del tiempo que has estado con ella vestías tu uniforme de animadora y te confesó que había empezado a formar un fetiche del mismo._

Esto no hizo si no que recordase dichos encuentros que, de alguna manera, y a pesar de sus intentos por manejar la situación y controlarla según su punto de vista, terminaron besándose. Y siguieron besándose hasta que logró arrancarle un sentido gemido de placer y hambre por sus labios. La única respuesta para que, cuando sus labios se hubieron separado, Kim alzase el rostro en un intento por recuperarlos.

_Esto no puede ser. Simplemente es la novedad, la emoción y… que está muy buena. Ya está, lo he dicho, aunque fuera en mi mente. ¡Shego está buena!_, gritó en su cabeza._ Shego is HOT! On Fire!_

Bueno, ahora que lo había admitido sinceramente podía aparcar el tema a un lado y no volver a tener que encararlo hasta que Drakken la mande a robar algo y tenga que impedírselo. Si, la detendrá sin dudarlo ni un instante.

_Cuando me la encuentre de nuevo le pondré las manos encima… digo, para detenerla, no de una manera íntima o erótica ni… Oh, come on! Ella es quién está atraída de mí, no yo de ella. A mí Shego no me mueve ni un pelo… uh-hu, ni uno solo._

En ese momento sonó el kimmunicador siendo salvada de si misma.

—What´s the sitch?— preguntó directamente y sin rodeos, cualquier cosa para apartar de su mente a esa pálida ladrona que, como no quiere pensar en ello no puede estar totalmente segura pero, podría haberle robado algo más que su atención. No hubo respuesta, a pesar del tiempo que se pasó pensando en quién no debía. Una extraña sensación se fue embargando de Kim—. ¿Wade, estás ahí?

—Frío, frío, princess.

Una voz que jamás podrá olvidar, y que plagaba sus sueños…— _ehm, mejor no ir por ahí ahora mismo_— sonó en lugar de la de su amigo. Muchas preguntas empezaban a formarse en su cabeza pero una tomó el primer lugar, aunque no tenía por qué ser la primera que pudiera querer preguntar.

—¿Shego?

—Estás ardiendo, kimmie.

_¿Es qué no podía haber elegido otras palabras?_

Kim trató de evitar que su compañera de asiento, Crystal, pudiera echar un vistazo con quién estaba hablando, tampoco es que sus amigas dieran alguna importancia a sus asuntos extracurriculares como lo de salvar el Mundo, o una pequeña parte del mismo, de manera habitual. Por supuesto que no podía pedirle que la dejara sola para responder la llamada así que hizo lo único que resultaba lógico y con algo de sentido común.

—Ron, sitio— le pidió con calma y control, por mucho que estuviera nerviosa hasta el punto de temer que las bragas pudieran deslizársele hasta los tobillos, una imagen que seguro Shego alentaría para poder ver.

—Claro, Kim, siempre hay sitio junto al Mad Dog.  
—_Y la naked mole rat_— añadió Rufus.

Tal vez tenían razón. Claro que, en estos momentos, lo que necesitaba Kim era un poco de intimidad para responder a la llamada de Shego y eso no le sería posible estando Ron a su lado. Pero no se la conocía como alguien capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por nada.

_Salvo por todo esto con Shego._

—¿Y sabes dónde hay también un buen sitio, Mad Dog?— era una pregunta retórica pero vio como Ron iba a contestársela—. Junto a Tara. Y fíjate que le gusta un montón el Mad Dog.

No es que fuera consciente de sus acciones lanzando, directamente, a Ron al regazo de Tara pero, realmente, Tara si que le gustaba mucho el Mad Dog o, para ser justamente exactos, el propio Ron. De ahí el visible rubor en las mejillas de la rubia.

—¿Cómo has conseguido el número de mi kimmunicador?— le preguntó Kim sintiendo los nervios tomar posesión de su estómago, ¿o realmente era posible que tuviera un montón de mariposas revoloteando ahí dentro? _Una mala digestión._

La pantalla, que hasta ese momento se había visto solamente negra fue adquiriendo una imagen que acabó mostrando el rostro, condescendiente, de Shego. Lo único que le faltaba era que se hubiera puesto a rodar los ojos, aunque no podía descartarse que lo hubiera hecho antes de que su imagen llenase la pantalla.

—Trabajo para un genio malvado, princess. ¿Realmente crees qué me resultaría imposible el localizar este número?

Ahora fue el turno de Kim para entornar los ojos de manera condescendiente.

—¿_Genio malvado_? Me parece que es un título que le va demasiado grande a Drakken. Yo diría que da más el pego como científico loco pero, si así te hace sentir menos avergonzada por tener semejante patrón, no seré yo quién diga algo al respecto. Algo más, me refiero.

—En eso debo darte la razón, pumpkin. Aunque mejor no te acostumbres a ello— añadió con esa media sonrisa suya—. Claro que no deberías olvidar quién soy yo— le dijo con algo más de seriedad que captó la atención de Kim—. Yo soy una ladrona buscada en once países— ignoró el _doce_ por parte de Kim—. Yo soy alguien a quién nadie a logrado atrapar. Yo soy, en este preciso momento,… ¡quién está en tu casa, kimmie!— añadió con una amplia, y burlona sonrisa.

A Kim casi se le cayeron los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo era eso de qué Shego se encontraba en su casa? A estas horas sus padres y sus hermanos debían encontrarse en casa. ¡¿No podía ser? No se atrevería a contarles nada de lo sucedido entre ellas, ¿verdad?

_Es una criminal, Kim. ¿Tú qué crees?_

—Y soy yo quién tiene en sus manos… tus braguitas— dijo mostrándole en pantalla, realmente, una de tantas bragas que tenía en su cuarto. El rostro de Kim adquirió mayor tonalidad rojiza que su propio rostro—. Adorables— no pudo si no añadir Shego sonriéndole.

Kim ya no pensaba en dónde podrían estar sus padres o hermanos mientras Shego se encontraba, en estos precisos momentos, toqueteando su ropa interior con toda la desfachatez y sinvergüencería del mundo.

—Vuelve a dejarlas dónde estaban, Shego— le susurró entre dientes de manera más que amenazadora. Esto solamente hizo que la sonrisa de Shego se hiciera más grande—. ¿Quién piensas qué eres para entrar en mi cuarto y revolver en mis cosas? ¿Qué harías si yo hiciera lo mismo con las tuyas?

No fue hasta que lo dijo que supo que había sido un grave error por su parte.

—¿Qué haría? Debes saber qué tienes mi permiso para que toquetees mi ropa interior… sobre todo la que llevo puesta, cuando la llevo— Kim tenía la boca y garganta totalmente seca ante la imagen que se formaba en su cabeza por culpa de las palabras de Shego—. Estaba pensando que podría esperarte en la cama. Claro que, como alguien es muy quisquillosa respecto a sus cosas, no tendría más remedio que esperarte desnuda bajo las sábanas.

Vale, esta imagen superaba a todas las anteriores por goleada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Shego?— le preguntó Kim algo exasperada.

Muy bien, queda claro que no es alguien que pueda mantener la cabeza fría y actuar correctamente con esta clase de temas porque, de serlo, jamás se le habría ocurrido realizar semejante pregunta a Shego. Y menos mientras esta se encontraba en su cuarto y con sus bragas en la mano, haciéndolas girar en un dedo para ser más exactos.

—Esa es una pregunta que prefiero contestarte en persona, princess— la manera en que aquellos ojos esmeralda miraban para Kim la hacían sentir como si la estuviera desnudando con la mirada y atravesando cada capa de su alma—. Por cierto, que se me hará bastante extraño el día en que nos reencontremos y no lleves puesto ese sexy uniforme, pumpkin. Del que debo admitir estoy cogiéndole un interés especial. No obstante siempre lo has llevado cuando te he besado, kimmie.

Y Kim no podía negar que ella misma se sentía muy diferente llevándolo desde que Shego la besó con él puesto. Tal vez, si no lo llevara puesto… _Y no me refiero a ir desnuda delante de Shego… eso si que empeoraría todo, o lo mejoraría, dependiendo de a quién le preguntes._ Si lo que llevase fuera su, llamémoslo, uniforme de heroína seguro que se centrarían en sus roles bien diferenciados.

Kim Possible, heroína y Shego, villana de la función.

—Muy bien, pero ahora fuera de mi casa— dijo Kim sin pararse a pensar muy bien a lo que estaba accediendo con respecto a las últimas palabras de Shego.

—De acuerdo, kimmie. Tenemos una cita.

Una cita. ¡¿Una cita? Kim sentía una especie de vértigo ante semejante revelación. ¿En qué momento había ella accedido a tener una cita con Shego?

—Un momento, Shego.

—Lo siento, pero tu familia ha regresado de cenar fuera. Nos veremos antes de lo que te esperas, princess.

Y la imagen se cortó en un completo fundido en negro.

"¿Antes de lo que te esperas?" Esas palabras no hacían si no acelerar el corazón de Kim por un nerviosismo que no tenía nada que ver con que una criminal tuviera intención de encontrarse con ella en un futuro muy cercano.

Alzando la vista por encima del kimmunicador se encontró con que sus compañeras seguían irritando a Mr. Barkin con sus cánticos de ánimo "Mad Dogs Go, Mad Dogs Go, Go" y mentiría si no admitiera su sorpresa al ver como Tara se reía de las payasadas, o bufonadas según Drakken, por parte de Ron. Casi como si ella estuviera… _¿A Tara le gusta Ron? No digo que no pueda ser pero, ¿cuándo ocurrió esto?_ Claro que todo esto le otorgaba total privacidad.

Bajando su mirada verde, en mucho más sentidos que solamente el color de sus ojos, hacia la pantalla en negro del kimmunicador, Kim pulsó el botón de rebobinado de la llamada, las cuales siempre se grababan por si necesitaban revisarlas por pistas. De manera que la imagen de Shego volvió a cubrir la pantalla.

Un nuevo vistazo dejó claro que la situación en el autobús no había variado en estos segundos por lo que volvió a mirar la pantalla y pulsó el avance lento. La secuencia, sucediéndose tan despacio, parecía ir arrebatándole el aliento de sus pulmones cuando Shego acercó sus labios a la cámara para darle un beso de despedida.

Kim pausó el video dejando en la pantalla la imagen de aquellos labios de los cuales conocía su tersura, su sabor y lo bien que se sentían sobre los suyos. Acercando la pantalla le dio un beso de despedida a esos conocidos labios.

Realmente se estaba metiendo en una situación nada normal ni siquiera para la mismísima Kim Possible. Pero no sabía que más hacer salvo dejar que la vida siguiera su curso.

La burbujeante risa de Tara la sacó de sus preocupaciones. ¿Podía ser esa la respuesta? Y no, no se refería a la posibilidad de que Tara fuera su novia. Eso solamente haría empeorar su ya por si delicada situación con respecto a Shego. No, lo que si podía ser la respuesta era lo que semejaban, en estos momentos, Ron y Tara.

_Necesito un novio._

Y, si bien resultaba algo egoísta por su parte, e infantil luego de haberse despedido de Shego besando la imagen de sus labios en el kimmunicador, estaba segura de que, teniendo una relación, incluso Shego vería que lo suyo, fuera lo que fuera lo que tuvieran entre ellas dos, no tenía ningún futuro. Claro que, esto implicaba cierto problema de personal. Tampoco se paró a pensar por qué un novio cuándo, por mucho que lo tratase de negar, se sentía atraída por una chica. Pero, si seguimos con la sinceridad sobre todo esto, también era cierto que Shego era la única chica por la que en algún momento se ha sentido atraída, por muy mínima que pueda ser dicha atracción. En cambio, ¿de chicos?, ahí se que habían unos cuantos que captaron su atención en el pasado. Pero ahora estábamos hablando del presente y, por tanto, necesitaba una respuesta a una pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza.

_¿Y quién podría ser mi novio?_

— — — — — — — — — —  
¿**END**or**FIN**?  
— — — — — — — — — —

Muy bien, tal vez si que pueda ir subiendo algunos capítulos pero no será muy de seguido y, espero que a pesar de la pregunta con que acaba este mismo capítulo, puedan ser leídos de manera unilateral como one-shot, a pesar de que se encuentran relacionados con una historia principal.

Y si, Kim acaba de dar un empuje al nacimiento de la relación Ron**/**Tara sin pretenderlo siquiera hahahaha

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Desde aquí agradecer a quienes han dejado unas palabras de apoyo. Realmente son un gran estímulo para seguir escribiendo y espero que muchos más silenciosos lectores se animen a ello ya que, si os gusta lo que leéis, ¿qué mejor que hacerlo ver a todos los demás?

Nos leemos.^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Tasty**

Por los pasillos del instituto de Middleton caminaba una molesta Kim Possible aunque tratase de que su disconformidad no se viera reflejada en su rostro. Tanto en forma de calientes gotas de sudor como de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. No podía evitar el preguntarse por qué no hizo nada para poder evitar esta situación pero cualquier posible respuesta daba lugar a un cúmulo de pensamientos en los que, inevitablemente, tenía que terminar por incluir a la culpable de su problema.

Una culpable que tenía nombre y apellidos… bueno, en realidad, solamente, era su nombre lo que sabía de ella. Y, parándose a pensar en ello, no pudo evitar el preguntarse si realmente sería su nombre o si se trataba de un apodo criminal o algo parecido. Pero, en estos momentos, era algo irrelevante porque cumplía con el propósito de cualquier nombre. Identificación, en este caso, de su principal problema.

Shego.

Era una suerte que pudiera realizar varias tareas al mismo tiempo que, en estos momentos, incluían el escuchar, y hablar, con Ron, controlar su problema y buscar una solución al mismo. _Oops_. Problema que ha dado un giro, no inesperado, pero que no llegaba en el mejor momento. Tal vez por eso mismo se le consideraba un problema. Porque nunca sabes cuándo hará su aparición… como Shego.

Un problema que hace surgir otros en consecuencia. Como si no tuviera suficientes en estos momentos. _Un momento, ¿qué es lo que ha dicho Ron?_ Kim no podía comprender cómo alguien confundiría el que se te meta, retorcida, la braga por la raja del trasero con el quedarse atónita ante la presencia de un chico. Por mucho que, en este caso, ese chico fuera Josh Mankey.

La atención de Kim se centró en el cartel que Josh había colocado en la pared. Un baile, cierto, había un baile este viernes. Un momento perfecto para tratar de quitarse de la cabeza a cierta muchacha que no podría invitarla a ese baile. No que quisiera invitarla, por supuesto. ¿No se suponía que tenía que hacer algo para quitársela de la cabeza? Claro que ahora era algo más complicado porque también debía quitársela de su cuerpo. Y no lo entiendas como no es porque se debe a su actual problema con la ropa interior.

Cuando Shego le confesó que se encontraba curioseando con su ropa interior, Kim no podía haberse imaginado que, en vez de dejarla en su sitio como se lo había pedido, lo cuál, pensándolo en frío, resultaba un pensamiento de lo más ingenuo por su parte, si no que se la llevó toda. Braguitas y sujetadores dejándole, porque no se encontraban en su cuarto, las bragas, y sus recambios, que llevaba puesta durante el fallido viaje a un campeonato de cheerleaders que no existía.

¿Por qué no fue a comprar ropa interior nueva cuándo se encontró todas aquellas piezas de lencería fina en su cajón la noche en que regresó a casa? No podía ser porque quisiera llevarla puesta, principalmente porque se pasó gran parte de la noche en vela con su rostro totalmente ruborizado por la simple realidad de que, al día siguiente, debería ponerse dicha ropa interior, o no llevar ninguna.

Cierto. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, para poder librarse de Shego, iba a necesitar un novio. Y ahora que Ron parecía haber llegado a la, errónea, conclusión de que podía tener un cuelgue con Josh. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la posibilidad?

El problema era que Josh era un chico bastante popular y no le sería nada sencillo el lograr ir al baile con él. Pero también había otro problema en su apariencia que podía llegar a crear una nueva situación problemática inesperada.

Josh era rubio y con ojos azules. Si, todo un hottie pero que compartía cabello rubio y ojos azules con Tara. Su compañera en el grupo de cheerleaders y, agárrate a algo con fuerza, la novia de Ron. Por supuesto que, siendo amigos desde jardín de infancia, muchos pensaban, erróneamente, que Ron y ella eran una especie de novios no oficiales. ¿Y ahora qué Ron tenía una novia oficial iba ella a salir con alguien que, en apariencia, podía ser su propia Tara? Para eso habría salido con Tara o con Jessica pero no con Josh.

_¿Y por qué no con Josh? No es que me gusten las chicas pero… ¡todo esto es culpa de Shego que no hace más que enredar con mi cabeza! Sin olvidar la braga que tengo metida en la raja de mi trasero en estos momentos._

Por supuesto que dicha braga tenía que hacerse notar, por suerte para Kim no para los demás, si no que, al moverse, la sentía allí en medio y esto la hacía ser más consciente de este hecho por lo que su preocupación por lograr que no se notase su _problema interior_ hizo que no le fuera posible el formar frases completas, o coherentes, con las que pedirle a Josh que fuera su pareja para el baile.

Y ahora tenía que escuchar a Ron hablando sobre su, aparente, incapacidad para hablar con Josh porque, ¿y de dónde ha salido?, tenía un cuelgue con el muchacho. Si eso fuera cierto entonces su cabeza no estaría llena de imágenes de cierta sexy criminal de pálido, pero atractivo, rostro y larga melena azabache que resultaba ser lo más suave y dúctil que sus dedos jamás hubieran llegado a tocar, mucho menos deslizándose por ella.

¿Es qué se había levantado con el pie izquierdo o algo parecido? El que tratase de ir al baño para poder sacarse las bragas de la raja y la presencia de Mr. Barkin se lo impidiera, porque llegaría tarde a clase por culpa de su fallido intento de pedirle una cita a Josh, dejaba claro que si se debió haber levantado con ambos pies izquierdos porque con uno solo era imposible tanta desgracia seguida.

Las clases resultaron una lenta tortura en las que siempre le estuvo acompañando una imagen de Shego, desnuda y sobre su cama, alentándola a tomar su lugar junto a ella, ¿o era sobre ella? Era difícil de decir por la falta de riego sanguíneo en su cerebro.

Hasta que las clases acabaron, y era el turno a las prácticas de cheerleader, todos sus intentos por solucionar su situación con sus bragas o, dicho de otra manera, la situación de sus bragas, siempre fueron abortados por las más variadas y, a veces, surrealistas interrupciones.

No pudo evitarlo pero, cuando se cambió de bragas, soltó un suspiro de alivio que, desgraciadamente, no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeras. Aunque solamente Bonnie realizó un comentario al respecto. Como siempre.

—¿Quién lo habría dicho de la goodie goodie de Kim Possible? Siempre actuando como una santurrona que no ha roto un plato. ¿Un regalo de tu novia?— el veneno de su voz estaba logrando que Kim se pensase si hacerla callar de una manera no apropiada. Una manera… Shego—. Ya sabes qué, cuando alguien regala ese tipo de lencería es porque…

—Sabe que tengo el cuerpo para lucirlo sin problemas— la interrumpió Kim llevando una dulce, y peligrosa, sonrisa en sus labios antes de dirigirle una apenada mirada a Bonnie, bastante compasiva—. Otras, en cambio, deben conformarse con algo de tacto de esparto. En fin, quién tiene cuerpo puede lucirlo— le espetó Kim antes de darle la espalda a Bonnie—. Vamos chicas. Hoy realizaremos un ensayo completo de partido.

A pesar de las pullas por parte de Bonnie, en los vestuarios, la réplica de Kim la dejó totalmente sumisa durante el entrenamiento. Tanto que casi parecía como si la hubieran cambiado por una versión amable de ella. Por supuesto que la felicidad de semejante momento no iba a durar para siempre, pero Kim se conformaría con que se extendiera hasta el final del entrenamiento. Su petición fue escuchada pero, a cambio, también pensó en sus propias palabras y como, con ninguna de ellas, había llegado a negar el que Shego fuera su novia.

_Pero no lo es. No entiendo cómo puede resultarme tan difícil negar algo que es mentira. "¿Oi, es esa criminal buscada por la justicia tu novia?" y entonces solamente debes responder que __**no**__. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil._

—Igualito a mi vida— murmuró para si Kim antes de que sonase el kimmunicador—. What's the sitch?

—Admítelo, princess— dijo la sonriente imagen de Shego desde la pantalla del kimmunicador—. Sabías que era yo y por eso te has puesto el uniforme.

Demasiado pronto y luego de un día demasiado tenso para enfrentarse a Shego, sin olvidarse del asunto de su ropa interior. Por eso mismo no se la podría juzgar, si uno supiera de todos los condicionantes de su reacción, cuando cortó la transmisión del kimmunicador.

Una vez la pantalla reflejaba el rostro de la propia Kim, esta pudo comprobar el gesto de auténtica sorpresa en el mismo. Le había colgado a Shego, lo que supuestamente estaba bien y era lo correcto, pero al instante de haberlo hecho ya lo estaba lamentando, lo que, en teoría, no podía ser porque iba en contra de la misma acción. ¿Cómo podían ser correctas ambas posturas?

¿Y estaba bien el que estuviera nerviosa esperando a que Shego volviera a llamar?

Fueron los dos minutos más largos de su vida. Era imposible narrar ciento veinte segundos vividos por ella que la hubieran hecho sentir tan angustiada y mal consigo mismo por haber actuado de una manera imprudente y sin pensar. Pero esto mismo también iba en contra de sus propias acciones de este día respecto a sus intentos por pedirle a Josh para ir al baile del viernes.

¿Quién era una buena persona? Josh lo era.

¿Quién era una criminal buscada en más de, ahora, doce países? Shego lo era.

_Pero Shego está buena, ¿no debería contar eso? Kim, me parece que tú no estás muy bien últimamente. Tal vez también tuvieras una melliza pero tu cuerpo la asimiló antes de que pudiera desarrollarse y ahora tienes dos personalidades que… ¡ahora está claro que has pasado demasiados años junto a Ron!_

Cuando el kimmunicador volvió a sonar no dejó ni que terminase el aviso de llamada antes de abrir la comunicación. Por fortuna para ella, su lengua no fue tan rápida y no dijo nada respecto a la persona que había esperado que se encontrase al otro lado de la línea en vez de quién estaba en estos momentos.

Unos tensos segundos pasaron sin que ninguno dijera nada mientras Kim trataba de cambiar su rostro de ansiedad por uno más calmado y Wade se recuperaba de la sorpresa por la rapidez por parte de Kim al contestar con un rostro ansioso.

—Hey, Wade.

—Si, hola, Kim. Llamaba para avisarte que Drakken y Shego han entrado en una fábrica perteneciente al grupo Nakasumi en Tokio. El transporte te espera fuera.

—Please and thank you!

Muy bien, por lo menos, en esta ocasión, no tendría que enfrentarse a Shego vistiendo su uniforme de animadora. Claro que también tenía la duda de cómo pudieron pasar de una llamada por su parte a recibir una de Wade avisándole del allanamiento de una fábrica en Tokio.

—Bueno, se lo preguntaré si tengo la oportunidad— aunque, pensándolo mejor—. O no, porque eso solamente complicará nuestra, ya, complicada relación. Y con lo de relación me refiero a ella como criminal y yo como heroína.

— — — — —

De camino a Tokio, viajando en el jet privado de la cantante pop Britina, Kim no estaba de muy buen humor. Y no le ayudaba nada el que Ron le estuviera pidiendo unas fotos firmadas para Tara, o que Rufus estuviera ocupado, mientras tanto, en comerse todos los cacahuetes.

Por supuesto que todo tenía una razón de ser, y no fue la que Ron le dijo a Britina porque, si de algo estaba segura, era que su mal modo no se debía a no haberle podido pedir a Josh que fuera su cita para el baile del viernes. No, era algo, por mucho que pudiera ser imposible de creer, bastante más injusto.

—Kim, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Kim sabía que Britina no tenía la culpa de nada y sería muy egoísta por su parte el pagarlo con ella. Por eso mismo puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué vas a luchar contra el crimen en un uniforme de animadora?— la sonrisa se hizo mucho más difícil de mantener. Lo mismo que su calma—. ¿No te resultará algo complicado? Ya sabes, con esa faldita tan corta y al vuelo…

—I can do anything!

Y, por supuesto, el mundo parecía querer jugar en su contra porque no podía explicarse de otra manera el que tuviera todos sus uniformes, la ropa que utiliza en sus misiones, no los de animadora, lavándose al mismo tiempo.

_¿En qué estaba pensando para que se acumulasen los lavados?_— una mirada esmeralda con sonrisa maliciosa fue la respuesta—_. Claro, por supuesto que si._

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN  
**— — — — — — — — — —

Los problemas de Kim con las acciones de Shego resultaron algo _personales_, sin olvidarse lo de _íntimas_. Se mirasen por dónde se mirasen. Claro que menuda reacción por parte de Shego al hecho de que Kim le hubiera colgado… ¿o no fue por eso?

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Tasty**

Una vez llegaron a Tokio no les fue nada complicado el seguir las indicaciones de Wade que les llevó ante la enorme fábrica en la que Draken tenía planeado robar, lo que fuera que tuviera planeado robar. Por lo menos Kim pudo traer sus gadgets en una mochila como, por ejemplo, su secador, en realidad una pistola garfio con el que acceder al tejado de la fábrica. Ron le siguió sin problemas, luego de perder los pantalones y la camisa en sus dos primeros intentos.

Se infiltraron a través de la claraboya, cortada con su bolígrafo láser, luego de comprobar que no se encontraba cerca ni Drakken, Shego o sus ayudantes. Una vez más se dividieron el trabajo a realizar. Ron haría la distracción mientras Kim salvaría a los dos trabajadores de la fábrica. Si, solamente dos porque se trataba de la fábrica más avanzada del mundo que puede ser controlada por un dos pares de manos de obra.

—Puedes admitirlo cuándo quieras, pumpkin. Pero se dice que a la tercera…

Kim se volvió para encontrarse a Shego apoyada tranquilamente contra la pared, medio oculta entre las sombras hasta que, caminando un par de pasos, se deshizo de aquella oscuridad y revelándose en toda su peligrosa belleza.

_No pienses de esta manera y todo irá bien, Kim. Criminal, esa es la palabra clave respecto a Shego. Criminal e indecente._

—¿Por qué tuviste que llevarte toda mi ropa interior?— muy bien, precisamente este no es la pregunta que se debería realizar a tu enemiga. Pero, si se llevó tu ropa interior, puedes justificarla sin problemas.

—La cambié, princess. Que es algo muy diferente. Además de que, según mi opinión, ganaste con el cambio— el fuego, tanto literal como figurado, de su mirada estaba logrando que Kim sintiera sus piernas cual gelatina—. Y, sobre el uniforme…

—Wade me avisó al término del entrenamiento— le cortó Kim.

—Estoy segura. No creo que vayas siempre con el uniforme puesto esperando a que te llame, o a que nos encontremos. Claro que, si luego vas y me cuelgas…

—Bueno, por lo que puedo ver te hice un favor porque estabas algo ocupada— el sarcasmo brotaba de su boca con una facilidad que incluso a ella misma le sorprendió.

—¿Y no pudiste cambiarte durante un viaje transoceánico, pumpkin?— Shego volvió a un tema menos duro pero más agradable—. ¿O es qué te gusta lucir esas preciosas piernas?

—Quien tiene cuerpo puede lucirlo— usó las mismas palabras que le dijo a Bonnie.

Shego entrecerró los ojos mientras parecía estar inmersa en un profundo pensamiento. Y eso era algo que Kim temía porque sus salidas resultaban siempre inesperadas y bastante personales.

—Tal vez te cogiera al finalizar el entrenamiento pero estoy segura de que, por lo menos, te habrás cambiado… la ropa interior— Shego sonrió al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Kim—. Estoy segura de que puedo adivinar de cuales se tratan sin necesidad de verlas— la manera en que alzó su mano resultaba amenazadora en un contexto íntimo y erótico—. Tengo unos dedos muy sensitivos, princess.

Kim tuvo que tragar en seco para evitar liberar un suspiro de expectación.

—¡Voy a ir al baile con Josh Mankey!

Los ojos de Kim se abrieron peligrosamente mientras se tapó la boca con una mano para ahogar su propio quejido. No entendía a qué vino semejante revelación pero ahora era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Además de que el rostro atónito de Shego no tenía precio.

Pero podía haber vivido sin tener que mirar la manera en que se le oscureció la mirada esmeralda de Shego al comprobar que no se trataba de ninguna mentira por parte de Kim.

—De vuelta a los negocios.

El frío tono con el que habló Shego, en contraposición a las llamas plasmáticas que cubrían sus manos, fue como un cuchillo atravesando el corazón de Kim. Un cuchillo que ella mismo colocó en las manos de Shego.

En un latido Shego se lanzó contra Kim que logró escapar apenas por un palmo de haber sido desgarrada con las afiladas, e incandescentes, garras de la pálida ladrona. Unas garras que dejaron marca con una insultante facilidad en la pared metálica contra la que se deslizaron.

Sin tiempo a pensar en ello Kim tuvo que centrar toda su atención en los golpes lanzados por Shego. Cada una de sus acciones destinada en acabar con esta pelea de una manera brutal y dolorosa. Y con ese peligro brillando en sus profundas esmeraldas que no le hacía si no preguntarse a Kim cómo era posible.

¿Cómo podía alguien, incluso alguien como Shego, ir de un momento de inocente flirteo, o lo más parecido que podía haber entre ellas, para luego lanzarse a su cuello a por algo más que una pinta de sangre fresca? Salvo por el aspecto exterior no podía decirse que estas dos Shego pudieran resultar la misma persona.

_¿Ha podido ser todo un truco por su parte? Un juego para hacerme bajar la guardia y poder acabar conmigo al encontrarme inmersa en este tipo de pensamientos durante un combate… ¿tal y cómo está sucediendo en estos mismos instantes?_

No. Kim no podía creerse que alguien pudiera fingir las miradas que Shego le había ofrecido o, sobre todo, aquellos besos en los que deseaba moldearse hasta que se perdieran sus formas y no fuera posible el distinguir el comienzo de una y el final de la otra. Esa Shego era real… tan real como la que está tratando de arrancarle un pedazo de carne de su cuerpo. Y no en el erótico sentido de cómo podía haber sido con la otra Shego. Si no de una manera sangrienta y dolorosa.

Con una voltereta hacia atrás logró conectarle una sonora patada en la mandíbula a Shego que la detuvo el tiempo suficiente para poder lanzarle una lateral a la sien. Por desgracia para Kim, Shego no solamente era cabezota, si no que tenía una cabeza bien dura y no perdió el sentido de la situación pudiendo agarrarle la pierna.

De esta manera Kim se encontró atrapada en brazos de Shego. Su pierna derecha en vertical hacia el cielo, dejando claro que el aviso de Britina sobre lo de luchar con el uniforme de animadora había resultado ser profético, mientras sus cuerpos quedaron en total contacto.

—Shego…— en este momento, y solamente para oídos de Shego, Kim podía mostrar que, a pesar de todo lo que era posible hacer, también incluía el sentirse nerviosa. Tanto por las reacciones que Shego le provocaba como por la llameante mano derecha de la criminal que parecía a punto de arrancarle la cabeza—, ¿qué piensas hacer?

La sonrisa que formaron esos labios oscuros no era nada agradable, a no ser que así pudieras considerar la sonrisa de un cocodrilo o una serpiente.

—Acabar con esto, princess.

Solamente fue el escuchar el pet name de parte de Shego que sintió su cuerpo relajarse como si no se encontrase con un puño llameante dirigiéndose hacia su cabeza. Como si no estuviera en peligro.

Y no lo estaba.

El puño pasó por delante del rostro de Kim y disparó una llamarada verde que fundió un bloque de metal como si fuera espuma al viento. De manera que dejó a la vista a un atrapado Ron sin posibilidad de retroceder, a causa de Shego, ni de avanzar, por la presencia de Drakken y sus ayudantes.

También estaban atrapados.

_Pero vivos y eso es lo que cuenta._

Shego le permitió bajar la pierna y Kim, sin apartar sus propios ojos esmeraldas de los que no dejaban de mirar para ella, así lo hizo pero de manera que se rozó con la mano de Shego de manera que se la acarició todo el camino hasta plantarla en el suelo.

¿Estaba jugando con los sentimientos que podía tener por ella o estaba siendo consciente de ellos y actuando según los mismos?

—Eres una criminal, Shego— le confesó Kim sin que su voz temblara y con convicción—. No podría haberte invitado al baile.

Shego, simplemente, ladeó un poco la cabeza como si tratase de comprender algo que se le escapaba en las palabras de Kim. Finalmente una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de que dirigiese los pasos de Kim al encuentro con Drakken.

Este parecía estar inmerso en una conversación, absurda dado los participantes de la misma. El propio Drakken y Ron, aunque este nombre solamente era dicho por el propio rubio ya que Drakken no parecía ser capaz de recordarlo. Claro que, cuando vio por la periferia de su mirada a Shego trayendo bajo su control a Kim, lo dejó de lado y centró toda su atención en la joven heroína.

—¡Kim Possible!— la sorpresa evidente en sus palabras cambiaron a lo que parecía ser un mohín de enfado—. Aunque podrías no haberlo hecho porque me has hecho perder una apuesta con Shego.

—Ya te advertí Dr. D que no apostaras conmigo porque siempre gano— dijo Shego de manera despreocupada.

Ron intervino tratando de averiguar el tipo de apuesta pero lo único que estaba logrando era irritar a todo el mundo. Incluidos los dos trabajadores japoneses que, era muy posible, ni siquiera entendían el idioma.

—¿Qué apuesta?— susurró Kim de manera que solamente Shego pudiera escucharla.

—De que vendrías a tratar de detenernos, princess.

—No voy a tratarlo, Shego. Os detendré— dijo con gran confianza la pelirroja.

Kim sintió la mano de Shego acariciándole la espalda.

—Entonces no debí activar esa alarma silenciosa _sin querer_.

Entonces Kim comprendió que, al no querer contestar la llamada de Shego, esta logró hacerla venir hasta aquí para tener que hacerlo en persona. Aunque eso pudiera llevar a que Drakken no pudiera llevar a cabo lo que fuera que pudiera estar planeando.

_¿Qué tanto interés podría haber tenido para cometer semejante riesgo?_

—¡No pienso robar las Navidades!— gritó Drakken a punto de perder algo más que la paciencia con las ideas de Ron.

Kim pudo escuchar una ligera carcajada por parte de Shego y sintió como se ruborizaba ligeramente. Confiar en Ron para no decir algo vergonzoso era una causa perdida.

—Ya está bien de perder el tiempo— y resultaba irónico que fuera Drakken el que lo dijera—. Kim Possible, si crees qué podrás impedirme…

—¡Pero no le diga el plan!— le interrumpió Shego.

—Ah, si. Una muy buena idea. ¿Qué? No es culpa mía— se defendió Drakken ante la mirada incrédula de Shego—. La culpa es toda suya por ir con esas pintas, ¿se puede saber por qué lleva un uniforme de animadora?

—Resulta que soy animadora— le respondió Kim con la verdad aunque solamente sirvió para confundir a Drakken.

—¿Es qué has venido para darme ánimos?

Kim y Shego rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

—Estaba en un entrenamiento y no tuve tiempo para cambiarme— no podía creerse que se estuviera justificando con Drakken.

—Yo diría que lo lleva para distraer la atención. Y viendo que es de lo que estamos hablando, está claro que ha cumplido con su objetivo.

Kim trató de controlarse y no evidenciar su reacción a las palabras de Shego, sobre todo sabiendo como le gustaba el verla con el uniforme puesto, por lo que dio gracias a que Drakken estuviera farfullando acerca de él yendo a realizar sus planes llevando todo tipo de uniformes absurdos. Ron ayudaba con sus propias ideas.

—Los vuelves locos así vestida, pumpkin— le susurró Shego.

—A mí no me culpes que estos ya venían así de antes— fue la defensa de Kim.

—Dr. D creo recordar que tenía un horario que cumplir.

Con esto Drakken volvió al tema que lo había traído hasta Tokio y, para sorpresa de Kim, vio que lo que vino a robar era la propia fábrica al completo. Con la ayuda de un potente helicóptero, y unos ganchos colocados estratégicamente por todo el complejo, empezó a elevar la pesada estructura sin mayores problemas.

—Culotte de encaje verde pálido— le susurró Shego a Kim, al tiempo que una mano le acarició una nalga por debajo del uniforme—. Hace juego con tus ojos, Kimmie.

Cogida con la guardia baja, entre la sorpresa por sus palabras, como de sus acciones, Kim no pudo evitar el que Shego la lanzara por los aires en dirección a un también desprevenido Ron con el que no pudo evitar chocar.

—Farewell, Kim Possible! Y para la próxima vez no traigas ese uniforme— le dijo señalándola—. Resultaría bastante embarazoso el relatar la historia de mi victoria si la logré mientras llevases algo como eso.

Shego le guiñó un ojo mientras vocalizaba un "I love it" que no hacía si no ruborizar a Kim debido al conocimiento de la predilección que Shego tenía por verla llevando el uniforme de animadora, como por haber adivinado cuál era la ropa interior que llevaba puesta.

_Y hace juego con **sus **ojos._

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN  
**— — — — — — — — — —

Drakken tratando de robar la Navidad hahaha mientras tanto Kim y Shego tienen un momento para hablar sobre sus asuntos. Unas pocas insinuaciones, otras negaciones, y al final tenemos la respuesta a cuál era el tipo de ropa interior que llevaba puesta Kim ;P

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Tasty**

De regreso a Middleton se encontró con muy buenas noticias. Bueno, tal vez en cierta escala no alcanza los primeros puestos pero, para Kim, en estos momentos, se salían del gráfico.

Sus uniformes estaban lavados, secados y planchados. Listos para ser usados en la victoria sobre cualesquiera que fuera el plan de Drakken. Tan concentrada estaba en la misión que ni se percató de la presencia de Josh en el gimnasio durante la práctica de animadoras. En lo que si se percató fue de la atención prestada por parte de Ron, sentado en las gradas, a Tara. Algo que no pareció gustarle mucho al resto de integrantes del grupo, pero no porque pudieran querer algo con Ron, a pesar de las antiguas fantasías del rubio, si no porque ninguna de sus parejas para el baile, las que tenían pareja a estas alturas, había pasado por allí para saludarlas.

Kim tenía la mente dividida en el entrenamiento y el comportamiento por parte de Shego que la estaba, si no volviendo loca, por lo menos desestabilizando su controlado universo personal. ¿Es qué ahora elegía el color de su ropa interior basándose en Shego? No, tenía más sentido, a pesar de todo, lo dicho por la propia Shego de que hacía juego con los propios ojos de Kim que su fugaz pensamiento de que lo hacían con los de Shego. Y, al ser ambos verdes, la decisión final debería ser personal.

No, la mente de Kim parecía estar inmersa de pálidas ladronas de manera que no dejaban lugar para ningún chico popular al que pedir una cita para el baile. Pero, al mismo tiempo, también quería mantener la distancia con Shego porque, cuando se encontraba cerca de ella, sus prioridades se volvían algo inciertas.

Por eso mismo se sintió molesta al haber sido atrapada por el sistema de seguridad de Drakken en su intento de infiltración sigilosa. Aunque, algo es algo, llevaba su uniforme oficial de lucha contra el crimen. Debía haber supuesto algo por el estilo por eso mismo.

Shego no se encontraba en la base secreta de Drakken.

Por lo que les contó el Dr. le había pedido un permiso por unos asuntos personales. Claro que él se había quejado de que no era tiempo para asuntos personales que pudieran entorpecer a los asuntos profesionales del propio Drakken.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo que dijo Shego? Que con dos docenas de ayudantes, y un enorme robot bajo mis órdenes, su presencia no era realmente necesaria para enfrentarse con una animadora que lucha contra el crimen en sus ratos libres.

—Más bien cuándo piden mi ayuda sin horario restringido— le aclaró Kim a un Drakken que estaba agarrado a las piernas de un integrante de esas dos docenas de ayudantes que, al tiempo, estaba agarrado a las piernas de otro que estaba firmemente sujeto a una viga del techo del local—. Y está claro que Shego estaba equivocada.

Casi podía notarse el cambio de color en la azulada piel de Drakken por su creciente enfado, ¿o sería por la posibilidad de una caída de unos diez metros?

—You think you're all that, but you're not!

—Si, si, lo que tú digas, Drakken pero ahora tengo prisa por volver a asuntos más importantes en mi vida— se despidió Kim desinteresadamente—. Las autoridades estarán a punto de llegar.

—Y estarán aliviadas de que las Navidades hayan sido salvadas— anunció un aliviado Ron ganándose el asentimiento de Rufus.

—¡Drakken no estaba tratando de robar la Navidad!  
—¡Yo no estaba tratando de robar la Navidad!

Ron alzó las manos en signo de rendición ante el exabrupto, compartido, por parte de Kim y el propio Drakken.

—Si, bueno, hay un baile esperando por nosotros. Y una preciosa cita esperándome a mí— dijo Ron todo orgulloso hasta que Rufus le señaló el ceño fruncido de Kim—. Y seguro que tu cita también te estará esperando, Kim.

—Yeah, seguro que lo está— pero el tono de Kim no mostraba un gran convencimiento por su parte.

_Dónde sea que esté._

— — — — —

El baile se había descubierto como un completo éxito con todas esas parejas bailando felices entre ellas pero, para Kim, lo que completó su día fue el que Bonnie no tuviera una cita. Por mucho que ella tampoco la tuviera.

—Al menos es un baile informal y así no parezco tan patética como lo haría si hubiera estado llevando un vestido de gala— se dijo Kim apoyada contra la mesa de las bebidas acompañada por Rufus que daba cuenta de varios aperitivos—. ¿Crees qué a Tara no le importará si le pido un baile a Ron? Así, por lo menos, puedo decir que bailé en el baile, ¿verdad?

—_Uh-hu un baile._

Kim le pasó un cuenco de frutos secos a Rufus. Estaba pasando el baile en compañía de una naked mole rat… de otra persona. ¿Sería mejor o peor si fuera suya?

—Debí habérselo pedido y, así, por lo menos sabría cuál habría sido su respuesta y ahora no estaría aquí preguntándomela con el peligro de volverme loca.

—Ya sé que tienes una especie de atracción por una tal Shego, a pesar de ser una criminal, pero te aseguro de que, a pesar de trabajar a las órdenes del Dr. D, no le van los locos para salir con ellos. Como jefes son sencillos de controlar— dijo una voz conocida por Kim a su espalda—. ¿Tenemos el síndrome de la chica mala? Pero espero que, a pesar de ello, me preguntaba si podrías darle una oportunidad a una chica _normal_ como yo… y como tú, kimmie.

Kim se volvió y se sintió incapaz de respirar ante la visión que había frente a ella. Cierto que era imposible el confundir aquellos ojos, sobre todo al ir junto al pálido y hermoso rostro de Shego. Su cabello iba recogido hacia atrás aunque dejando unos cuantos mechones rebeldes cayendo sobre su rostro y que te incitaban a querer apartárselos para poder ser testigo completo de la belleza de su rostro— los ojos de Kim no podían, ni querían, evitar el recorrer el cuerpo que tenía delante. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si era mucho más hermoso que cualquier obra de arte?—. Vestía una blusa ni muy reveladora, ni muy conservadora, por lo menos en lo que atañía a sus pechos que hacían mucho más que insinuarse bajo la fina tela. En cambio, con un escote palabra de honor, dejaba desnudos sus hombros ofreciendo una actitud de lo más sensual. Llevaba una falda vaquera con una raja lateral por dónde asomaba una larga y pálida pierna que gritaba por la atención de una aventurera mano y sus dedos para recorrerla. Unas simples zapatillas remataban el aspecto corriente con el que Shego se presentó ante Kim.

—Bueno, es que debo decirte que Shego es muy _mala_ y logra que resulte muy complicado el no pensar en ella, Miss… Disculpa mi ignorancia pero no pensarías mal si te digo qué no sé tu nombre— la actitud tímida de Kim resultaba intoxicante para Shego que tenía que hacer un grandísimo esfuerzo para evitar el atraparla entre sus brazos—. Además parece ser que tú si sabes cómo me llamo— definitivamente su actitud inocente, sumado a ese ligero rubor en las mejillas, era embriagador— y eso no me parece nada justo.

Rufus, sentado sobre la mesa, observaba la interactuación de las dos muchachas mientras se comía unos tacos. Si, Ron había echado cierta mano con la comida para el baile.

—Yo no soy mala, sólo soy _normal_ y, si eso no es suficiente para alguien como Kim Possible— Shego bajó la mirada apartándola a un lado con una actitud defensiva. Tímida y con algo de vergüenza que lograba que el corazón de Kim latiera con fuerza en su pecho—, supongo que sería mejor para las dos el que siguiera siendo un rostro sin nombre.

Kim se acercó con paso lento hasta quedar frente a Shego. Sus nervios la hacían morderse el labio inferior pero no se detuvo y cerró sus dedos en la mano derecha de Shego haciendo que esta volviera sus ojos hacia los suyos.

—Debajo de todo el heroísmo, de la chica de altas calificaciones y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, simplemente se encuentra una chica normal como cualquier otra— sin soltar esa mano, que finalmente había tenido el valor de cogerle, Kim no pudo reprimirse más y apartó con suma delicadeza uno de aquellos mechones que colocó tras la oreja izquierda de Shego—. Una chica que quisiera conocerte mejor. Empezando por…

—¿Un beso?— trató de adivinar Shego con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kim le devolvió la sonrisa pero negó lentamente con la cabeza con un tono de reproche.

—… saber cómo te llamas.

—¿Y si te pido un beso a cambio?— le preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Chantaje? Creía que no eras una chica mala.

Shego podría haber tenido una réplica pero solamente fue capaz de separar ligeramente sus labios antes de que estos fueran cubiertos por los de Kim. El beso no duró más de un par de segundos pero suficiente para alborotar las mariposas en el estómago de la muchacha.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, ambas tenían un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Había sido un beso de lo más inocente pero, en contraposición, fue de una brutal sinceridad con los sentimientos que ambas se profesaban.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— le preguntó Kim con voz tímida, casi susurrante.

—Tiffa Nytelse.

Decir que Kim estuviera sorprendida sería la obviedad de este siglo pero no se había esperado una respuesta tan fulminante por su parte. Pero pronto dejó eso a un lado y empezó a repetirse su nombre una y otra vez, recreándose en todas sus posibilidades.

—Es un placer, Tiffa.

Pero ella negó lentamente la cabeza.

—Me gusta que me digan Nyte, princess.

—Entonces será como gustes, Nyte— le sonrió Kim llevando sus manos a la cintura de Tiffa, gesto imitado por esta, antes de dejarse llevar por la música que sonaba en la pista de baile—. Suena extranjero, ¿significa algo?

Tiffa acercó sus labios a la oreja derecha de Kim.

—Enjoy, kimmie— le susurró haciéndola estremecerse al sentir su aliento acariciarle la oreja.

—Muy bien— se resignó por ahora Kim apoyando el rostro sobre la piel desnuda del hombro de Tiffa—, por ahora. Pero sigo queriendo saberlo y lo averiguaré tarde o temprano, Nyte.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Tiffa mientras bailaba con Kim puesto que esta admisión admitía que quería estar con ella. Y la noche no podía parecerle más mágica y perfecta.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**, _seriously?_ **Seriously!  
**— — — — — — — — — —

Lo primero de todo, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Tal vez este si sea, realmente, y finalmente, el final de la misma.

Segundo, el nombre de Shego. No veas lo complicado que resulta el darle un nombre a un personaje con uno. Aunque es sabido que no puede ser su verdadero nombre, por lo menos luego de conocer el de sus hermanos -.-U

**Tiffa Nytelse** es una asombrosa mezcla que espero refleje una parte de quién realmente es Shego.

La parte más sencilla es la referida a _Tiffany_ cuyo significado es "Seda vaporosa" o, también, "Muselina". Algo que tanto puede referirse a su cabello como a la suavidad de la piel de Shego. Ya sabemos lo mucho que se cuida yendo a spas y balnearios.

Luego está _Nytelse_ que, en noruego, significa "Disfrute", "Goce", "Gusto", "Placer".

_Nyte_, también en noruego, significa "Placer".

Pero si coges el final del apellido, _else_, que sabemos que significa "Otro" y lo fundimos en la palabra noruega _Nytelse_ tendríamos algo así como "Otro Placer".

Para rematar si recolocamos su nombre como "Tiff a enjoy else"… es que ya hemos perdido la cabeza por completo hahahaha

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
